The Envisage of Salvation
by Shattering Desire
Summary: Just as Casper Wolfe as getting comfortable with the idea of never exploring of just how far these… strange powers of hers goes… she gets sucked into a war that has been going on for longer than she has lived in a galaxy far, far away. :: Warning inside!


**Warning** : Mentions of blood, gore, troopers and characters death, it is a **war** happening; Fix-It fic – OFC WILL make a difference in the war with her 'dreams'; OFC shall fall in love with the least likely candidate, but that's not the main factor of this so you should be patient for that to be revealed.

I am simply experimenting with this story, as I am thinking of getting back into the business of writing. Sorry!

* * *

Do not dismiss your dreams, especially ones that linger in the back of your mind with a persistent sense of dread.

* * *

 **? ? ? , BRITISH COLUMBIA, CANADA** | _6:23 AM_  
'?'

Humming to the KPOP blaring throughout the living space, a brunette bobbed her head as she swayed to the beat while vacuuming the carpet flooring, which sucked up a large amount of spitz shells and crunched up ripple chips surrounding the glass coffee table, hitting tons of empty pop cans that litter around the living room and causing them to roll over towards the open kitchen. This continued for five more minutes before the brunette looked around and nodded, turning off the vacuum machine and begun wrapping the cord up around the vacuum.

"Tsk," the brunette clucked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. "Perhaps I shouldn't have had that gaming party… they made such a mess last night, without even _myself_ realizing it apparently, otherwise I would have enforced my rule."

RULE #4: CLEAN UP AFTER YOURSELF **IMMEDIANTLY** (It is only polite after all!)

Someone popped their head into the living room and upon seeing their target, green eyes lit up. "Ah, Cas! There you are! Zack called while you were vacuuming, he was wondering if he could come over and spend the night... again."

Casper 'Cas' Wolfe, turned her head towards the person who called out, snorted, "Where else would I be, Ed? Takes me like a minute or two to wrap up the vacuum after I've finished using it. But sure, tell him he's free to spend the night. Folks being… 'immature,' _again_?"

Edward 'Ed' Johnson chuckled, albeit sheepishly, "Yeah… they are. Could hear them over the phone when Lil Z called so I told him he could come over as soon as possible… but I knew you'd be cool with it! You always are for your friends."

Casper raised an eyebrow as she dragged the vacuum to where it's always kept, which is the small space underneath the stairs. "Alright, good call, seeing as it **is** Zack. Don't want a **billion** of kids hiding away from their parents at the moment though, we are packed as it is right now."

Edward coughed, "Yeah, okay, you have a point there."

"By the way, why didn't I notice the mess until this morning? I'd like to know when I enforce my rules!" Casper frowned, still upset at the mess she found. Last **she** knew, the place was tidy and clean, only had bits of crumbs on the flooring in the kitchen, but that's a given since she had teenagers and fellow young adults over. They tend to make messes no matter how tidy they try to be. "Don't want them to think otherwise, you know? I am _**not**_ to be walked over."

"Hmm," Edward pondered, also frowning as he had no recollection of such a mess, "Not too sure – I also didn't notice. Perhaps some of the kids stood up longer and continued to game away while we slept?"

"Ehhh…" Casper groaned, rubbing at her face in annoyance. "That is yet another rule that no one followed then! No staying up unless it is Christmas Eve and New Year's Eve!"

"Well, that's no good. The only reason we have to rules is to keep this place going… maybe we had some newcomers at the party last night? But that can't be quite right, I didn't see anyone I didn't recognize."

"Interesting theory, but I _also_ didn't see anyone I didn't recognize. You know how good I am with faces. Names? Not really, that's **your** thing while faces are **my** thing. Maybe you thought you recognize a few?"

Edward shook his head, "Maybe so, but I've talked to pretty much all of them last night. They all knew me, quite well if I may add, from previous _stays_." He stressed the last word to make sure Casper knew that he was certain.

The brunette sighed and look at her red-head companion; Edward's been with her through thick and thin. If he believes he is certain… then she shall stand by what he says. She nodded, "Alright, I believe you."

He visibly relaxed, making her wonder when he did even tense to begin with…and why he even felt the need to do so in her presence. This troubled her; Edward has never been tense with her that when he relaxed it was so obvious. Something must be going on that he doesn't want her knowing.

 _Oh, now you are just being paranoid. You questioned him. You've never done this before, of course he's going to do something like that!_

After getting rid of those thoughts, Casper turned to go to the kitchen to see if anything needs to be done in there. Evidently so, since she can see a pile of dishes in the sink to be done even from her position. Her annoyance increased.

"There are times I wonder why I even set up this gig," Casper muttered.

Edward grinned, hearing old words spill out of his childhood friend's mouth. "You set up it because you wished to help other kids in a way you _wanted;_ at least without ripping them away from their blood family. Even if it isn't healthy to be in, you can't deny that even if the family they have are…  toxic… to each other, they love each other in ways government officials _**cannot**_ understand."

Casper paused, before conceding to the red-head. "You're right… suppose I should be lucky to even have gotten the locals to agree to have this place set up and with me in charge. They know that this is a safe place their children can turn to when they feel as though they can't turn to their friends or relatives."

"A one-of-a-kind youth **home**. A home where they can _show up_ to _whenever_ they _need_ to, _stay_ for _as long_ as they feel like _they_ _need_ to, and return to _their_ _families_ when _they_ want to **without** anyone to show up the next day to take them away." Edward spoke passionately, eyes glazed as he remembers something in the past. Remembering his dear friend crying from utter frustration at having no home or no one to turn to expect him. "A place parents here realize is a paradise for their troubled youth."

"Edward…" the brunette breathed once she recognized the tone in his voice, placing the dish she was holding down onto the counter. Her friend needs her. "It's alright now, we can finally _help_."

"I know!" He exclaimed, startling his **dearest** friend. "But it's just… where was the help we – _YOU_ – needed?!"

Casper bit her lip, feeling an emotion beginning to stir in her belly. It was unpleasant. She decided to let him continue.

"Perhaps we can feel better knowing WE can help youths in our hometown now, but why couldn't we have gotten the help we needed, especially you! No one came even though it was so obvious your home life with your so-called parents was even less than broken. Especially those _**dreams**_ –"

Casper saw a head peek around the railing of the stairs the goes to the second floor. She choose to stop her best friend's venting before it got too personal. "Edward, I know… but I'm healing by helping these kids. Perhaps you should try doing so as well," she interrupted before turning away to walk towards the fridge and took out a few things. "Help me make breakfast for the eavesdroppers, will you? I'll continue doing the dishes before setting the table."

Edward redden as he turn towards the stairwell and sighed when he saw someone scamper off in fright at being caught twice. "Alright… I am not finished though, Cas, you got that?"

"I know," Casper heaved a sigh.

But the matter being pushed aside for the moment so they can make the breakfast of today, which seeing as it is Saturday, will be homemade Waffles, variety of pancakes along with hash browns with bacon and sausages. Plus various cereals and oatmeal for those not up to a big meal.

Once the table was set up and the food placed onto it, Edward went up and begun hollering that it was time to get up and eat.

Casper decided to eat, as she noticed most of the kids will not touch it if she doesn't at first, she is strange altogether in her and Ed's opinion, but whatever. They can eat without worry that it'll offend the kids and the kids can just munch in without having to ask permission.

"Hm," Casper remembered something, getting up to get it, before a rather frequent visitor grinned and handed a wad of papers to her.

"Figured you'd forgot it again, Miss Wolfe." Charles smirked. He was a snarky fellow who enjoyed teasing others for their forgetfulness.

"Thanks Charlie~" Casper sang, huffing a laugh at the cheeks that begun reddening.

The cutest thing ever about Charles? He had a crush on Casper. Denies it completely though, even though the fact that he allows _Miss Wolfe_ to call him CHARLIE is discrediting his claim of not liking her since he **absolutely hates** being called that by anyone.

She began reading the newspaper before discovering a column by her _**unconditional favourite person in the whole wide world**_ a few moments later.

* * *

 **GUARDIANS OF YOUTH**  
A home youth may turn to when they need to without fear of being taking away from their families for simply showing up here.

 _Funded by_  
CASPER WOLFE  
EDWARD JOHNSON  
THE MAYOR, MICHAEL DOBERMEN  
MENTAL HEALTH ASSOCIATION OF B.C.

That's what the plaque says that sits just above the intercom that is to the right of the front gate of the home. The youth home has a thick, stone wall that surrounds the home that is set to shock someone who tries to climb over. Just a bit of a shock, not much to harm someone, but enough to warn them.

Of course, lots of people protest against having this youth home built where they could go to, stay for a while, before returning to their 'dysfunctional home life,' as some people have said. 'It would be OUR TAXES going to waste!' They have also said.

However, many youths and families have looked at this very idea as a godsend. It had won over many and those voices had faded into mere background noise. Thus the trial-period would be handled by the ones who had created the very idea, the nineteen-year old Casper Wolfe and twenty-year old Edward Johnson.

Why am I blabbing about stuff of the past, you wonder? Well, after FOUR YEARS of being a SUCCESSFUL BREAKTHROUGH, many other homes are being built in various cities in British Columbia with the help of the Mental Health Association of B.C.! Perhaps if it has even more success with those very homes, British Columbia shall share the idea with the other provinces.

For now though, those future homes supervisors and caretakers shall be interviewed and handpicked by Casper Wolfe and Edward Johnson, to better insure proper care shall be given to the youths during their stay.

Word has it that twenty-two year old Casper Wolfe has already handpicked hers, one of them being a war-veteran medic. For reasons we do not know just yet, if it is _true_.

However, if I may say, I believe it is because confirmed bachelorette Casper Wolfe wishes to have someone with experience to also protect the youth while being able to deal with any of their possible injuries.

Would that not make Ms. Casper even more admirable? Reliable? Inspiring? Compassionate? Someone that we certainly need more in our crumbling world filled with greed!

Hopefully youths within her homes shall look up to her as someone to choose as their role model. Don't you agree residents of British Columbia?

Brought to you truly,  
Annabelle T.

* * *

Eyebrow were raised throughout the time Casper read the newspaper as she ate some of her homemade waffles with the youths sitting around the table. "Wow," she finally commented, handing the paper to her friend, "Annabelle is really laying it on thick this time."

Edward read the column with his usual speed, and smirked in amusement. "Confirmed bachelorette Casper Wolfe, huh? Where's my 'confirmed bachelor Edward Johnson?' Honestly! She could at least mention me as well."

"You just confirmed that we are living in a 'crumbling world filled with greed,' Ed." Cas cackled along with a few other teens while others sneak in a jib or two.

"Yeah, good job Mister Johnson!"

"I _knew_ it!"

"Why must you be such a pig, Mister Johnson? Ew!"

"Aww… I thought you were in love with that fine lady over there, dude."

"Yuck, no girl will want you if you continue to be so lusty, Eddie!"

"What Mike said… because WOW, Ed."

Casper snickered while Edward mouthed in disbelief at the kids, shocked at their comments.

"Oh… lay off! It's just a newspaper. Half the time they just make up stuff to sell their stories." Ed sulked well into the late morning, nearing noon.

They eventually didn't have time to have that talk as the day went by and it went by rather quickly. They both agreed, by the end of the day, that they shall have a discussion about it tomorrow morning.

* * *

 **GUARDIANS OF YOUTH, BRITISH COLUMBIA, CANADA** | _02:19 AM_  
'CASPER'

She inhaled and exhaled heavily, dark pupils dilated as she tried to calm herself. Shutting almond-shaped eyes, Casper hugged her knees close to her chest and let out a heart wrenching sob.

 _What was that…? What was that dream?! Why did I even see it? Why did it seem so… real?! As if I was witnessing and fighting in that war myself!_

But that cannot be… as there are no such technology that she's seen a glimpse of while dreaming nor any of the creatures she saw!

"There are no such thing as the Republic… there are no such as thing as the damned Separatist… there are no such thing as Jedi… and there are certainly no fucking aliens!" Casper gasped out, biting her lip as she was done.

She was not in denial.

She was not… because there really are no such things.

So WHY does she feel like she is, so absolutely, so terribly, and so terrifyingly wrong that has her heart beating hastily?

Casper, shaking her head slowly, decides to simply head back to bed to sleep. And she dreamt of a galaxy far, far away so deep into war. She couldn't help but **wished** she could change some of the events…

She'll regret that wish as a bodiless force has sensed this.

* * *

 **GUARDIANS OF YOUTH, BRITISH COLUMBIA, CANADA** | _6:12 AM_  
'EDWARD'

The continuous blaring of the alarm clock eventually dragged the red-headed founder of the youth home that he worked so hard for out of bed, earning a groan of distaste as well. Edward gazed blurrily at the digital clock in annoyance as he takes note of the time, grumbling all the while, as he stumbled his way towards the bathroom to begin his morning routine.

Turning the bathtub knob, he turns around after doing so to grab the toothpaste and toothbrush so he can clean his teeth while waiting for the water to finish heating up. Making sure to scrap at his tongue after brushing his teeth real good, Edward spits out the toothpaste and bends to the sink fountain to suck up some water to swish around his mouth before spitting that out as well.

Ed glances at the bathtub reflection on the mirror before making a grab for the mouthwash. After he finished spitting out the mouthwash as well, Ed makes a move towards the toilet while staring at the bathtub in irritation. Steam hasn't appeared just yet, it seems.

"Maybe we should get that check out? Takes even longer for hot water now… should talk about it with Cas," Ed muttered under his breath.

Thankfully, steam is finally filling up the bathroom after he finished his business.

Getting out of the shower thirty-three minutes later, Edward has finally noticed how quiet the house is, normally there would be clanging of dishes hitting each other from the kitchen would awaken the dead staying here but there is no such thing this morning.

'Perhaps she's not feeling up to it today, she didn't look so good last night…' Edward finished drying off and put on some shorts and a tank top before venturing out his bedroom door to check on his fellow founder of _Guardians of Youth_.

He walked twelve steps before stopping in front of the door with the golden plaque that says **CASPER WOLFE** in bold lettering. Knocking, Edward called out, "Cas? You good?"

No response.

Ed frowned, "Hmm… perhaps she finished making breakfast early?" Choosing that was the case, the green-eyed male turned away from the door and headed towards the staircase to descend down to check out the kitchen and dining room.

But as he walked further and further away from the door, he felt as though he was losing hold on something. He shook the feeling away and took the last step of the stairwell.

The last string of many that was holding their bond to each other had snapped.

Edward hummed a cheerful tune as he obviously walked into the kitchen, feeling as though a great deal of weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

It wasn't that great of feeling, if he had to be honest, as he felt lost without but he would be able to continue forward.

He will never connect that feeling to the fact that Casper had disappeared from the face of Earth entirely because he will have forgotten it once he and the kids discover the fact that she is gone.

* * *

 **UNDISCLOSED LOCATION** | _?:? ?_  
'CASPER'

Blinking tears out of her vision, but all she was able to see was a bright light that blinded her causing her to tear up more. Slowly, she felt this headache build and build before it overwhelmed and causing her to grasp at her head in agony as _everything about her is being_ _reconstructed_.

She is sensitive to it all.

She felt each and every nerve being incinerated before a new one took its place moments later.

She felt each and every part of her bone being dissembled before being restored though in a different alignment, **one** by **one**.

She is on fire by all this pain.

She is chilled to her oh-so obviously changed bones by all this pain.

She is being altered, and as she continued sobbing in agony, she only had one thought throughout it all… _WHY?_

And so… a bodiless voice, void of all emotion, yet not unkindly, answered her.

 **YOU WILL KNOW WHY, ONCE YOU SLEEP, SO SLEEP.**

 **SLEEP AND SEE.**

 **SLEEP AND SEE WHAT YOU SHALL CHANGE.**

 **CHANGE YOU MUST MAKE.**

 **CHANGE FOR THE BETTER… OR WORSE.**

Casper submitted to the voice and dreamt of _everything_ she has been tasked to change, and change she will do so.

* * *

 **UNDISCLOSED LOCATION** | ?:? ?  
'?'

It was quiet, you couldn't even hear the light, even breathing of the four figures sitting on chairs that faced each of them in a round-about circle.

It is unsure of what, exactly, they are doing, but it appears that one young man grasped onto something as he took a sudden deep inhale of oxygen and held it for a moment as his eyeballs underneath his eyelids move rapidly. Those eyes snapped open and he exhaled before steadying his breath.

"We… may have a problem…" he chuckled weakly. When wasn't there a problem, especially when Anakin Skywalker is added into the mix?


End file.
